The present invention pertains to an auxiliary axle system for concrete pumping trucks. Generally, concrete pumping trucks carry a pump that draws concrete out of a reservoir called a hopper and pumps concrete through a valve that feeds a pipeline carried by an expandable boom. Together, these components are capable of continuously moving a large volume of heavy, viscous material, such as concrete, considerable vertical or horizontal distances.
The gross weight of concrete pumping trucks has increased with advances in concrete pumping technology that have enabled concrete to be transported to higher or more distant locations. Due to the increased concrete pumping truck size and gross weight, access to roads with axle weight restrictions can be affected. Therefore, there is a need for concrete pumping trucks with an auxiliary axle system so that the concrete pumping trucks can meet the axle weight restrictions for all roads.